Mi amor
by Agostina-Chan
Summary: Muestra de lo que puede hacer el amor y el destino juntos. El amor es capaz de todo, incluso de traspasar la barrera de lo imposible. El amor de Amu es prueba de ello.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: volví con este mini-fic, durará unos dos o tres capítulos, no lo se bien.**

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 1. Hay alguien justo aquí, viviendo en mi interior.

Mis días estaban llenos de felicidad. Era simultáneamente acompañada por mi familia, por mi mejor amiga y por mi amado novio. Mentiría si les dijese que vivía en un mundo imperfecto, era todo lo contrario. Yo era extremadamente feliz.

– ¡Oye, Amu! Ven un momento – me llamaron desde la cancha del colegio. Me dirigí a ellos a paso tranquilo mientras portaba con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Yo era Amu Hinamori, tengo 15 años por lo tanto curso el 3er. año de secundaria. Poseo un curioso cabello rosa pastel que me llegaba por debajo de los hombros y unos alegres ojos de color ámbar. Me considero una persona paciente y comprensiva, muy caritativa y alegre, soy muy cariñosa con mi hermoso novio. Tengo una familia muy unida que consiste en mi padre, mi madre y Ami, mi hermana pequeña es muy mona y siempre que puedo le cumplo todos sus caprichos.

– ¿Qué sucede Kairi? – le pregunté a uno, una vez que llegué donde ellos.

– ¿Te enteraste de los rumores de Ikuto? – se rascó la nuca nervioso.

– No, ¿De qué tratan? – soy alguien muy curiosa lamentablemente.

– De que Ikuto… te es infiel con Lulu – me dijo Tadase algo incómodo, yo me reí como una desquiciada.

– Pero… Ikuto me ama – sonreí con timidez.

– Bueno, nosotros ya te lo dijimos, esos rumores ya están recorriendo todo el colegio – me avisó Kukai preocupado.

– Tranquilos, no les haré caso – negué con la cabeza y me alejé de ellos. Por cierto, Kukai, Kairi y Tadase son los amigos de Ikuto, solo hemos hablado algunas veces y ésta era una de ellas.

– ¡Nos vemos! – me gritaron agitando sus manos, yo les devolví el gesto con mi común sonrisa.

– Que tontos, ¿Cómo se les ocurre decir que mi novio me es infiel con mi mejor amiga?, es algo muy loco – me reí sola y salí del terreno del instituto.

Caminé hasta mi casa e inmediatamente, al llegar, me fui a mi cuarto, a mi cama para ser más específica. Estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente de no se qué cosa, yo me caracterizaba, además de portar con una sonrisa todos los días, por mi extraña hiperactividad. Mi corazón se aceleró de repente al igual que mi respiración. Esto ya lo he pasado. Son algunas convulsiones repentinas y nada más. Los doctores me han analizado y sacado variadas muestras de sangre para ver el o lo causante de mis ataques, pero aún no lo hallan. Traté de olvidar este dolor y dejé que Morfeo me llevara en sus brazos.

Desperté por unos gritos en el cuarto de mis padres, que es el de al lado derecho del mío. Salí sigilosamente de mi habitación y me acerqué.

– ¡Estoy harta de todo! – gritaba mi madre a mi padre.

– ¡Y yo de ti! – le devolvió el grito.

– ¡Llevamos 17 años de casados! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme aquello? – se ahogaba en su propio llanto Midori, mi madre.

– Me aburrí de ti, de todo lo relacionado a ti – le escupió Tsumugu con una voz glacial.

– ¡No puedes decirme eso! –

– ¿Por qué no? – arqueó una ceja. En esos momentos mi corazón estaba muy acelerado y mis ojos derramaban unas cristalinas lágrimas.

– Dime que te obligaron, dime que te drogaron, ¡dime cualquier cosa, por Dios!, ¡Pero no me confirmes que me fuiste infiel a pura voluntad! – cayó de rodillas Midori mientras no dejaba de llorar. A estas alturas, yo soltaba pequeños jadeos.

– ¡Ya no te amo, Midori! ¡Entiende, por favor! – exclamó enfurecido.

– ¡No! – susurré herida. Mi figura paterna se había ido, ahora había un hombre totalmente desconocido que estaba usurpando el cuerpo de mi padre. Aquella persona de mirada penetrante y fría no podía ser mi padre.

– ¡Vete! – le señaló la puerta, Midori con mucho dolor.

– ¡Con gusto! – se acercó a la puerta e inmediatamente me metí en el mío.

– Esto no puede estar pasando – susurré mientras abrazaba a mi almohada y lloraba en silencio ¿Dónde quedó la familia perfecta? Así me dormí, sucumbiéndome a la tortura mental de recordar a cada momento el "¡Ya no te amo, Midori!" de Tsumugu.

– Este día será diferente – me levanté sin energía de mi mullida cama. Me puse algo nuevo de ropa y salí directo a la cocina. Allí estaba Midori con una mirada muy ida mientras no dejaba de suspirar.

– Buenos días – murmuró mi madre en un intento de mirarme, pero yo esquivé su mirada. Tenía miedo de ver como la había dejado mi padre.

– Buenos días, hoy no desayunaré aquí, lo haré en el colegio – no esperé respuesta y me fui agarrando mi bolso. Busqué mi celular y marqué el número de Lulu.

– _¿diga? _–

– Lulu, soy Amu, necesito verte lo antes posible – mi voz se escuchaba quebrada.

– _Estaré en el colegio dentro de 10 minutos _– la línea se cortó. Suspiré abatida. Caminé por el patio del instituto y me senté en una banca para esperar a mi mejor amiga. Pasaron los minutos y el timbre sonó… Lulu no había llegado. Ingresé a mi aula y me senté en el fondo, ese día no había ningún fan o algún depravado… algo raro sucedía.

– Kukai ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunté sentándome a su lado, él me miró y luego sonrió.

– Te diste cuenta de que Lulu no asistió a clases ¿No? – asentí – Pues, tampoco vino Ikuto – suspiró.

– ¿Tu crees que los rumores son ciertos? – agaché la cabeza.

– ¡No!, solo te digo esa casualidad pero… Ikuto no te merece – masculló enojado, lo miré sin entender.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Acaso sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir? – mi mirada demostraba nada, no demostraba nada.

– No lo digo por eso… tu eres cálida y amorosa mientras que Ikuto es árido y muy serio, tu eres amable e Ikuto no, no entiendo el por qué son pareja – sonreí.

– Para ser amigo de Ikuto, hablas muy mal de él – reí y le saqué una sonrisa.

– Tienes razón – asintió.

– Iré a ver a Ikuto esta tarde después de llegar a casa, tengo que contarle algo importante, ¿Le mando algún recado? – él negó.

– No, puedes ir tranquila – me besó la frente y se fue caminando a la cancha a practicar para el equipo de Futbol. Fui a casa y llegué en el momento más inoportuno.

– ¡Quiero el divorcio! – gritaron a la vez mis padres pero me miraron al llegar entre sorprendidos y angustiados.

– Vaya… esto sí que no me lo esperaba – mis ojos derramaron unas lágrimas y salí en silencio, ninguno de ellos trató de detenerme.

Caminé mientras lloraba hasta la casa de Ikuto, frente a la propiedad estaba un auto conocido, pero no lo pude reconocer. Me acerqué a la puerta y toqué timbre, pero no atendieron. Saqué la llave que Ikuto me dio hace años para poder entrar a su casa y la metí en el cerrojo, al abrir la puerta me encontré con un pantalón en el suelo, sonreí.

– Este Ikuto si que es desordenado – lo tomé sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas. Caminé hasta la cocina pero no había nadie, fui a la sala pero lo mismo, subí la escalera y escuché un ruido en su cuarto, caminé hasta él y abrí la puerta… deseé no haberlo hecho: mi ex mejor amiga estaba entre las piernas de mi ex novio, ambos sudados, ambos desnudos, ambos teniendo sexo.

– Amu – me miraron sorprendidos pero no más que yo.

– Ya entendí el por qué ninguno fue al colegio, debí de haberle hecho caso a los rumores – sonreí con tristeza mientras negaba con la cabeza y lloraba.

– ¿Lo sabías? – Ikuto me miraba sin expresión.

– Los rumores correr rápido ¿Sabían? – solté el pantalón y me retiré sin mirarlos. Salí de la casa más rota que antes y miré el auto con odio, era de Lulu. Yo recordaba haberlo visto y tenía razón.

Corrí herida hasta el parque más cercano y me tiré en un área desolada. Me senté a espaldas de un árbol decidida y saqué de mi bolso un cuadernillo y mi cartuchera. Me puse a escribir.

_Mamá, Papá: no me quiero meter en sus asuntos del divorcio, pero odiaba el momento de verlos tan disgustados el uno con el otro. Pensar que hasta hace unos días éramos todos perfectos. Hoy no fue mi día. Descubrí cosas que destruyeron mi corazón por completo. Quiero que sepan que los amo a pesar de todo lo sucedido, son lo que más amo en todo el mundo. Quiero que tengan un lindo recuerdo de mi, así que recuerden los de navidad o año nuevo, solíamos pasarla muy bien en esos días. No voy a ser melodramática así que le envío un enorme beso a cada uno, junto con un abrazo de parte de su hija._

_Con amor: Amu Hinamori_

Arranqué la hoja y la guardé a parte en el bolso, tomé otro pedazo y volví a empezar a escribir.

_Ami: mi pequeña hermanita, de seguro te extrañaré. Eres alguien muy mona y de seguro lo seguirás siendo. Dudo que tengas muchos recuerdos de mí porque eres todavía muy pequeña. Te dejo a tu disposición todo lo que hay en mi habitación, desde una pelusa hasta mi notebook. Todo te lo doy. Porque sé que te mereces eso y mucho más. Quiero que tomes un beso mío y un enorme abrazo de oso, así te gusta que te abrace. Crece mucho querida mía. Yo no estaré a tu lado, pero sé que en algún lugar te vigilaré._

_Con el mejor cariño del mundo: tu nee-Chan, Amu Hinamori._

No podía dejar de llorar, algunas lágrimas había caído en las hojas pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparme. Miré el cielo y lo admiré con una triste sonrisa en mi rostro. La luna brillaba en lo más alto del infinito cielo. Tomé la tijera de mi cartuchera y empecé a cortarme las venas de las muñecas, la sangre no tardo mucho en brotar y salir a pasos agigantados. Un mareo me invadió junto a las típicas convulsiones. Mirando la bella luna, expulsé mi último respiro… todo dejó de funcionar para mí…

– "Te falta mucho para morir" – escuché una voz en mi cabeza.

– ¿Qué sucede? – traté de decir pero la voz no salió de mis labios.

– "Abre los ojos" – hice caso y me sorprendí al ver todo en blanco, negro y gris, pero el lugar seguía siendo un parque.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – miré a todos lados y alguien se puso detrás de mí. Me di vuelta y caí al suelo al verla. Parecía un ángel y a la vez no. Tenía pelo de color gris largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas, era algo alta, en su espalda cargaba unas alas o algo parecido, pues no tenían plumas más bien, estaban pintadas con los colores del espacio. Eran negras con puntos brillantes muy chicos, pero algo que verdaderamente me intimidó fueron sus ojos, lo único a color, un rojo carmesí capaces de manipularte y atravesar tu alma sin compasión, era algo que me asustó.

– "No lo se" – negó con la cabeza sonriéndome.

– ¿Quién eres? – pensé y ella se me acercó.

– "Soy tú, he estado aquí, en tu interior" – señaló mi corazón – "Soy la causante de las convulsiones que tenías" – me ayudó a levantarme.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – volví a preguntar.

– "En un mundo pintado por alguien" – no entendí.

– ¿Qué hago aquí? – ella sonrió y acarició mi mejilla.

– "Tú eres la que finalizará el destino de nosotras, la que destruirá el estado de nosotras en la soledad, la que podrá finalizar el caos que formamos" – me besó mi frente y desapareció. Me miré las manos y las encontré grises claras como a todo mi cuerpo, mi cabello estaba del largo de mis pies de color gris, portaba las mismas alas que ella y simplemente vestía una toba negra hasta las rodillas.

– ¿No debería estar muerta? – pensé abrazándome a mi misma. Al parecer no podía hablar.

**N/A: Hola, esto se me ocurrió al escuchar una canción que me encantó, espero que el primer capítulo les halla gustado… lo he pensado y creo que serán solamente dos capítulos. ¡Nos vemos Gente!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: El segundo capítulo listo para que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por comentar, lamentablemente, éste será el último, no la haré más larga, pasa que ya tengo otro proyecto más, y mucho más, pervertido o.o y necesito estar con la mente bien libre y perversa, okno… la canción de la que saqué algunas partes es Unravel Dj-Jo Remix, hay bastantes videos, pero me gustó más el de Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 2. Mi amor.

– "Tú eres la que finalizará el destino de nosotras, la que destruirá el estado de nosotras en la soledad, la que podrá finalizar el caos que formamos" – me besó mi frente y desapareció. Me miré las manos y las encontré grises claras como a todo mi cuerpo, mi cabello estaba del largo de mis pies de color gris, portaba las mismas alas que ella y simplemente vestía una toba negra hasta las rodillas.

– ¿No debería estar muerta? – pensé abrazándome a mi misma. Al parecer no podía hablar.

– "Te daré una ayuda, piensa en el lugar de tu muerte… las alas te llevarán para allá con rapidez" – pensé en el parque y en el árbol en el que estaba sentada e inmediatamente estaba allí, pero no había parque. El paisaje era de destrucción total, tanto la naturaleza como las casas de alrededor.

– ¿Qué ha estado pasando? – pensé y corrí al lugar en donde debería estar mi familia, allí no había nada. El terror me comenzó a invadir. Miré a todos lados y vi un cartel que decía la fecha: 3/9/2035. Habían pasado exactamente 10 años desde que decidí suicidarme. No se como pero sentí la presencia de dos personas cerca. Caminé hasta las presencias pero me detuve al ver aquello: un hombre con un uniforme de soldado estaba violando a una niña de no más de 14 años. Una ira muy fuerte se apoderó de mí, así que me acerqué a él y cuando lo estaba por agarrar, mi mano traspasó el cuerpo del hombre.

– "No te asustes, tu no puedes interferir de manera directa con el mundo humano" – Mundo humano, vaya que era lindo que te recordaran lo que dejaste de ser.

– Pero si de manera indirecta – pensé.

– "Tampoco puedes, pídele a tus alas que te concedan la capacidad de traspasar la barrera del espacio, solo hazlo si quieres salvar aquella vida" – cerré los ojos y al abrirlos mis manos estaban rodeadas de la pintura negra de mis alas – "Hazlo" – no lo pensé dos veces que le lancé un puñetazo en la cabeza al hombre. Éste, que no podía verme, se alejó asustado por el golpe, miré a la muchacha, pero ésta no respondía: estaba muerta.

– ¡Maldición! – gruñí enojada.

– "Lo siento" –

– No lo hagas – me encaminé hasta el centro. Allí, los edificios seguían de pie, pero todo lo demás estaba todo destruido – ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – miré a todos lados, nadie pasaba caminando.

– "Hace 4 años se inició la tercera guerra mundial, Japón es el país más atacado por su tecnología, la población total de Japón disminuyó un 87 %" – abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

– ¿Puedo ir a ver mi tumba?, si es que hay una – pregunté e instantáneamente estaba frente a una lápida en el suelo.

_Amu Hinamori_

_2005-2025_

_Con dolor te despedimos, pero siempre con una sonrisa _

_para recordar que estás en un lugar mejor._

_Con amor mamá y papá._

– Como los extraño – pensé, pero ningún gesto pude hacer.

– "Está bien que lo hagas, moriste recién a los 15, sería lo normal" – una no muy común calidez me llenó al escuchar aquellas palabras.

– ¿Cuál es mi deber aquí? ¿Qué haré? – me puse a caminar a paso lento por un sendero.

– "Tu deber es proteger a alguien muy especial de la muerte, solo tú puedes lograrlo" – me detuve y miré al cielo.

– ¿Cómo se inició la guerra? – me senté y cerré los ojos.

– "Todo inició bajo una disputa entre Estados Unidos y Rusia, como verás, no eran muy amigos que digamos estos países. Unos países se aliaron con . Y otros con Rusia. El pleito empezó como algo sin importancia, pero luego de un tiempo esto se transformó súbitamente a algo catastrófico" –

– ¿Y eso cómo incluye a Japón? –

– "Cómo en la segunda guerra mundial, Japón no se llevaba con los americanos: se alió con Rusia y con ello, toda la tecnología, el armamento, algo de economía, todo se le fue entregado a su aliado" –

– Entonces Estados Unidos al notar la gran ayuda de nosotros hacia los rusos, decidió atacarnos para desestabilizar al enemigo, ¿No? –

– "Algo así. Primero ofrecieron que Japón se una con ellos, pero al recibir la negativa, osaron en atacarlos" –

– ¿Es grande la guerra? –

– "Si te refieres a la cantidad de países, si, lo es" –

– ¿Cuál ha sido el lugar más afectado? ¿Qué es lo más afectado? –

– "Esta guerra ha sido la más catastrófica de las tres. A causa de las peleas, hubo algunas especies de animales que se extinguieron, hay lugares en el que solo se puede respirar el olor a muerte y destrucción, la población humana disminuyó un 46%" – pude notar un tono de frustración.

– ¿46%?, eso es mucho – abrí los ojos.

– "Hay algunos países que ya no contienen vida humana" –

– ¿Cuáles? –

– Hay en la parte norte de África, Alaska fue atacado por Rusia con éxito, Uruguay en América del Sur, Colombia, Inglaterra fue atacado a medias, hay muchos más países que están en situaciones críticas como China – llevé mis manos a mi boca en un acto de sorpresa.

– ¿Hay lugares seguros? –

– "Oceanía ha sido el único continente en el que la guerra no ha llegado, pero a causa de ello hay sobre-población, hay escasez de comida y techos, ese continente estará en problemas si no se termina esta guerra" – sin saber el por qué, me acordé de Ikuto ¿Cómo estará él?

– Ikuto – suspiré sin darme cuenta.

– "Deberías verlo" – no me detuve que mis alas me tenían frente a él. Estábamos en algo parecido a un túnel de seguridad o anti-bombardeos. Ikuto había crecido bastante, alto, guapo, serio, más maduro, facciones marcadas. Cambió bastante.

– Ikuto – volví a suspirar. Sonreí, pero borré mi gesto al ver un anillo dorado en un dedo de su mano izquierda. No había duda alguna. Él estaba casado.

– ¡Ikuto! – gritó un chica. Lamentablemente, sabía a quien le pertenecía.

– Lulu, me tenías preocupado – se acercaron y se besaron con amor. Vaya que me sentí mal.

– Lo siento amor, pero es que Misaka me pateaba en el camino, así que me tenía que detener – dijo acariciando su vientre. También estaba embarazada, esto era horrible.

– Será una niña hermosa como su madre – dijo Ikuto agarrando el rostro de Lulu sin dejar de mirarla.

– No digas esas cosas amor – se sonrojo. A estas alturas me sentía pésima.

– ¿Por qué tengo que ver esto? – pregunté a la chica de mi cabeza.

– "Ahora pasará algo de lo que seguramente te horrorizarás" – a continuación escuché unas voces, además de las de Ikuto y Lulu.

– ¡Nos encontraron! – exclamó preocupada mientras miraba a la dirección de donde provenían las voces.

– No te harán nada – Ikuto se puso frente a ella.

– ¡Miren lo que hallamos en este putrefacto lugar! – gritó riendo un norteamericano.

– ¡Qué belleza de mujer, mira sus senos son de buen tamaño! – dijo otro acercándose.

– Qué tierno, él la quiere defender – rieron todos juntos. Ellos no eran feos, pero la actitud opacaba todo lo bueno.

– ¿Qué quieren aquí? – preguntó Ikuto serio.

– Obviamente vinimos a matarlos, pero si nos dejas divertirnos con tu perrita te dejaremos ir –

– ¡Nunca! – me hubiese encantado que Ikuto me hubiera defendido así, con tanta vehemencia.

– ¡James!, el revolver – el nombrado le entregó el arma – Te daremos una oportunidad, o la entregas o te disparo – le apuntó directo al corazón.

– ¡Déjennos en paz! – rugió el peli-azul.

– Tu lo pediste – apretó el gatillo al mismo tiempo que Lulu gritaba.

– Tranquila, tienes suerte que estoy de buenas gracias a tus tetas, agradéceme que le disparé en la pierna – rió acercándose a ellos, sus secuaces lo siguieron.

– ¡Váyanse! – pidió Lulu llorando. Me dio pena.

– Como me enciende el solo pensar como se sentirá mi pene en su boca – exclamó James desabrochándose el cinturón de su pantalón.

– V-váyanse – pidió Ikuto con dolor.

– ¿Por qué tengo que ver esto? – le pregunté algo asqueada, las ganas de ver a Lulu desnuda eran nulas.

– "Puedes no verlo simplemente" – suspiré y me senté algo alejada a ellos, después de todo, era algo que no tenía que importarme.

– Desde acá puedo ver todo – suspiré cansada.

– ¡No! – exclamó Lulu al sentir como un tipo le quitaba la chaqueta y la blusa de un solo tirón.

– ¡Tiene unos pechos enormes! – apretó uno sin consideración. James se acercó y le quitó el resto de la ropa.

– ¡Está embarazada! – se alejaron ambos, pero el que parecía el líder del grupo se acercó más.

– ¡Si será zorra! – le pegó una cachetada tan fuerte, que la tiró al piso y le dejó una marca rojiza en la piel de la mejilla.

– ¡Basta! – rogó Ikuto al verla intentar incorporarse. James se le acercó y le amenazó.

– Vuelves a decir una palabra y te meto la pistola por el culo – Ikuto tragó grueso y asintió.

– "¿No tienes ganas de salvar a Lulu?" –

– ¿Por qué debería tener ganas? –

– "Digo, ella fue tu mejor amiga" –

– Fue hasta el momento en el que la vi entre las piernas de mí entonces novio –

No sería lindo describir lo que pasó luego, así que lo resumiré en pocas palabras: de a dos la violaron, uno por el ano y otro por su vagina, no sabía que aquello era posible pero lo hicieron. James, que era el desocupado, había hecho que ella le hiciera sexo oral con la boca tras varias amenazas. Hicieron cosas horrorosas frente a Ikuto y frente a mí, aunque no me podían ver. Pero para desgracia de mi ex novio, hicieron algo que lo puso pálido como un fantasma. Hicieron algo que me asqueó y aterró de una manera asombrosa, mucho más que antes. Habían agarrado a Lulu y la pusieron frente a él, ella que estaba toda magullada y golpeada apenas lo podía mirar.

– Te haremos una oferta Ikuto – dijo el líder dando vueltas alrededor de la rubia.

– ¿Cuál? – escupió.

– Te dejaremos ir, si tan solo nos entregas a esta putita de alcantarilla, ¿No te parece un buen trato? – Ikuto abrió los ojos como platos y su mandíbula se contrajo con mucha fuerza.

– No lo es y niego rotundamente esa propuesta –

– Entonces, disfruta de la muerte de tu mujer y de tu hija – sacó una navaja de no se donde y la usó para rasgar el bajo vientre de Lulu, la cual aullaba con un agonizante dolor, cuando detuvo la navaja en un lugar, un bebé en formación cayó al suelo junto con litros de sangre y el cuerpo inerte de la rubia. Ikuto estaba en shock, pero yo, asqueada y dolida por la muerte de la inocente bebé reaccioné sin pensar mucho.

Un manto transparente con tonalidades negras me rodeó el cuerpo por completo. Estaba enfurecida e iba a vengarme. Rugí cual bestia salvaje y me abalancé sobre los asesinos violadores. Ellos sorprendidos con mi presencia no se pudieron proteger a tiempo, así que fueron arrasados por mi brutal fuerza sobre-humana contra la pared.

– ¡Asesinos! – gruñí con cólera mientras me acercaba a los hombres, los cuales temblaban de miedo.

– ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! – me gritó James.

– ¡No te interesa! – le pegué una patada con tal fuerza en la cabeza, que ésta se desprendió del resto del cuerpo y, éste último cayó al suelo, sus secuaces se encogieron temerosos.

– ¿A-Amu? – llamó Ikuto nervioso aún por lo acontecido. Cómo se habrá acordado de mí, no lo se.

– Calla y corre – le ordené seria, él asintió, miró por última vez los dos cuerpos de las féminas y se retiró del túnel corriendo.

– Les ha llegado su turno – miré a los dos hombres y uno tenía en sus manos un comunicador. Ikuto estaba en problemas. Exterminé con una rapidez asombrosa a estas vergüenzas de seres humanos y me transporté a donde Ikuto yacía, éste se cayó al suelo por la sorpresa.

– A-Amu – le sonreí con lástima. Debería estar confundido, después de todo me suicidé hace 10 años.

– Hola – le hablé mientras miraba a todos lados, había una mala aura en aquel lugar.

– ¿No deberías de estar… –

– ¿Muerta?, lo se, debería, pero no lo estoy – nos metimos en una casa semidestruida.

– N-no entiendo – tapó su rostro con sus manos. A pesar de los años… sé que ya debería haberlo olvidado, pero he descubierto que me sigue produciendo las mismas sensaciones que antes, los mismos deseos… sé que sigo enamorada de él.

– No deberías igualmente – miré mi cabello y ahí entendí el como me había reconocido. Una de cada diez mujeres poseen el cabello rosa. Bueno, el mío estaba de color, al igual que todo mi cuerpo.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – me miró por fin a los ojos.

– Fue todo tan de repente que no sabía que hacer… cuando llegué a casa, mis padres gritaron frente a mí "¡Quiero el divorcio!", luego fui a tu casa en busca de un apoyo sentimental y te encuentro a ti y a mi supuesta mejor amiga en la cama, ¿Sabes cómo se sintió aquello? – mi voz no demostraba ninguna emoción, nada.

– L-lo siento – me pidió bajando la mirada.

– No lo sientas – dije con desden.

– Cambiaste – me miró de arriba abajo, sin embargo, siguiera me inmuté.

– Llegaron… quiero que te quedes aquí adentro, ¿Me oíste? – él asintió dudoso. Salí y muchos hombres me apuntaron con sus armas, reí y me miraron sin entender.

– ¡Pensé que iban a traer a todo un batallón de guerra! – exclamé riéndome. Un hombre, a causa de sus nervios, apretó el gatillo y la bala salió disparada en mi dirección. Mis alas aparecieron de repente y la frenaron.

– ¿Quién eres? – me preguntó un comandante desde lo lejos, sonreí y dije con decisión.

– Soy _The angel of justice_ – los hombres rieron y comenzaron a burlarse.

Con mi mano, manipulé en el aire la bala anteriormente disparada y con precisión señalé con el dedo al comandante, la bala fue directo a su corazón, así que cayó inerte al suelo ¿Dónde quedaron las risas y las burlas? Já.

A continuación, miles de balas fueron disparadas hacia mí, pero eran detenidas gracias a un campo magnético que manipulé. Cuando no se escucharon más disparos, levanté mi brazo hacia el cielo y formé un puño: las balas se dirigieron con la misma rapidez hacia sus dueños así que los asesinaron al instante. Al cabo de unas horas volvieron a aparecer hombres armados, los cuales caían ante mí. Todo era igual hasta que sentí que un arma más grande era dirigida hacia donde yo estaba.

– ¡Escuche con atención! – levanté la vista al cielo y noté un helicóptero con una persona mirándome fijamente – Ríndase y todo quedará arreglado, solo levante sus brazos y déjese esposar – me pidió desde lo alto. Cobarde.

– "No le hagas caso" –

– Ni lo iba a hacer… ¡No lo haré!, ¡Sea cual sea la consecuencia, no lo haré! – negué decidida.

– ¡Amu! – me acordé en ese momento de Ikuto. Él me miraba preocupado y con los ojos rojos desde a dentro de la casa.

– ¡Usted quedó avisada! – el vehículo se retiró e Ikuto se me acercó.

– ¿Acaso estás loca? – me zarandeó.

– No es tu problema – lo empujé suavemente.

– ¿Qué no notas lo preocupado que me tienes? – volvió a zarandearme.

– No tienes que hacerlo, ya estoy lo bastante mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones –

– Es que parece lo contrario, mentalmente no has crecido nada – eso dolió porque sabía que era verdad. Morí a los 15, mi mente quedó en esa edad, recién hace unas horas volví a despertar.

– No te metas en mi vida… ni siquiera sé por qué digo vida si estoy más que muerta – le recordé. Él, sin decir nada, se metió en la casa.

– "Se acerca el momento, Amu, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho" –

– No es nada… por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?, no me lo has dicho –

– "Me llamo Amu, Amu Hinamori… soy una antepasada tuya" –

– Genial – exclamé asombrada.

– "Prepárate para lo que viene" – asentí y luego suspiré. Miles de emociones querían salir y ninguna era expuesta. Sentí algo maligno, extremadamente maligno. Miré al cielo y pude apreciar un gran avión de carga sobre mí. Unas compuertas se abrieron y, gracias a mi vista, pude ver una bomba. ¡Vaya!, me exterminarían con una bomba, esto era bastante loco.

– ¡Ikuto! – grité inconcientemente. Él vino hacia mí y vio lo mismo que yo – Espero que te cuides – con una gran velocidad le di un beso en la frente, así podía asegurarme de que estaría seguro.

– ¿Qué harás? – negué y le sonreí.

– Corre a la casa – dudando él obedeció y yo suspiré.

– "Este es el final, ¿Estás lista?" –

– Lo estaré en algún momento – miré al avión y noté que los seguros eran soltados.

– "Debes sostener la bomba y tele transportarla a nuestro mundo, así podremos dormir en paz" – asentí e hice crujir los huesos de mis dedos. La bomba comenzó a descender. Era grande, pero debía confiar en mi fuerza.

Levanté mis brazos y transmití la mayoría de mi fuerza a mis manos y piernas, suspiré y me sentí morir. ¡Pesaba toneladas! Estaba siendo aplastada. Mis brazos dolían un montón al igual que mis piernas. Un grito salió de mis labios e Ikuto se asomó por la puerta. Había lágrimas en las mejillas de ambos, en él por angustia y en mí por dolor. Solté un grito agónico y les pedí a mis alas volver a mi mundo.

– Por favor… por favor… ¡Por favor! – grité al sentir que no podría más con la bomba. Todo cambió de color cuando no pude más. Lo había logrado…

– "Felicidades" – escuché una voz lejana – "Siempre estaremos en deuda contigo" – cerré los ojos y me tele transporté a un lugar alejado antes de ser aplastada.

– ¡Mira mamá!, una abeja – exclamó una pequeña peli-rosa corriendo hacia una mujer.

– ¿Sabes lo que le está haciendo a esa flor? – la mujer alzó a la niña y la puso en su regazo.

– No –

– Está recolectando polen para la colonia de ella –

– ¿Pero eso no le hace mal a la flor? – preguntó al ver a la abeja volar.

– Al contrario mi niña, le hace bien, la limpia… las dos salen favorecidas cuando la abejita hace eso – le explicó dulcemente.

– ¡Genial! – exclamó sorprendida.

– Amu, cuando tú poseas algo bueno no dudes en usarlo para generar el bien, ahora mismo eres muy pequeña para entender mis palabras, pero sé que cuando seas más grande lo harás. Tú tienes que ser alguien en la vida, tú eres una gran persona, así que no dudes, actúa por el bien –

– No digas cosas raras mami – la niña miró el cielo.

– Ahora son raras, más adelante me entenderás Amu – la mujer le besó la frente.

– Veo que tenías razón mami – una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, sentía que la explosión estaba alcanzándome, miré el cielo y sonreí – Tu siempre supiste quien era – levanté mi brazo hacia el cielo hasta que sentí que todo se desvanecía.

"_En el año 2035 fuimos liberadas gracias a una niña de 15 inocentes años. Estaremos profundamente agradecidas contigo Amu. Desde siglos hemos estado cometiendo los mismos errores, uno tras otro, pero tú fuiste capaz de lograr lo que nosotras no pudimos. Nos libraste de esta maldición. Así que como muestra de agradecimiento te brindaremos una oportunidad única, disfruta por nosotras Amu, disfruta y se feliz…_"

– ¡Amu! – me gritaron así que abrí los ojos con dificultad.

– ¿Qué sucede? – me fregué un ojo y miré al hombre de mi lado.

– Estabas soñando y no despertabas – me dio un dulce beso.

– ¡Oh!, tuve un sueño bastante extraño – me abracé a su torso desnudo y él me rodeó cariñosamente con sus brazos mi cintura.

– Me encantaría que me lo contaras – me sonrió.

– Era muy loco, pero no lo contaré, es algo que se quedará guardado en mi corazón – le dije haciendo un puchero.

– Eres graciosa, Amu – me dio un casto beso.

– ¡Ikuto! – reí.

– Hay veces que me dan ganas de hacerte de todo, pero la diferencia de edad arruina todo – ronroneó en mi cuello.

– ¡Solo me llevas 9 años! – Ikuto tenía 27 años, era grande la diferencia pero era todo un amor de persona.

– ¡Por eso! – rió y me besó mi mejilla.

– Por cierto ¿Qué fecha es hoy? – él miró en su celular.

– Hoy es 3/9/2065, ¿Por? – negué con la cabeza y le sonreí con ternura.

– Nada… ¿Sabes algo? – me acerqué con lentitud y ternura a él.

– ¿Qué? – suspiró contra mis labios.

– Yo… te quiero – lo besé y él me lo devolvió con amor.

– Pues… yo te amo – me dijo apoyando su cabeza encima del lugar en el que debería estar mi corazón, se lo notaba muy a gusto.

– Lo se… – ambos cerramos los ojos y volvimos a dormir.

"_la oportunidad que te brindamos será la de volver a vivir, la de volver a sentir, la de volver a amar. Gracias Hinamori Amu._"

**N/A: he decidido que solo serán dos capítulos, no quería hacerla muy larga… en fin, espero que les haya gustado, que lo hayan disfrutado y sobre todo, que les haya sido gratificante. Los quiero a todos. Les mando unos saludos enormes. Besos.**

watch?v=Tzq8WwFDkF4 este es el link del video de Tokyo Ghoul.

**Dejaré algunos adelantos de lo que se viene en otra historia que estoy haciendo :)**

"– Yo no iba a hablar de eso – me sacó la lengua – Te besé porque me llamaron la atención tus labios ¿Contenta? – me ruboricé completamente, él rió y me arrinconó contra la pared.

– ¿Qué haces? – lo intenté alejar, pero era obvia la diferencia.

– Tengo que decirte unas cosas… pero antes me gustaría probar otras – me susurró provocativamente en el oído la última oración.

– ¡Aléjate! – mis intentos seguían siendo en vano.

– Meter mi mano por ahí… saborear eso… tocar lo otro… mirar esto… poseer… marcar… ¿Qué más? – me susurraba mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el mío."

"Con rapidez introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa hasta tomar uno de mis senos, lo apretó y manoseó a su antojo. Su boca atacó repentinamente a la mía con locura, sin saber por qué, me dejé llevar. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar en un erótico baile. De nuestras bocas y entre los besos salían unos jadeos pesados y sensuales. Rompió con descaro aquel bello acto entre nosotros, luego me miró con burla."

"– ¡Eres muy mona! – me abrazó y me pegó a su pecho muy bien formado. Dios, apostaría mi vida a que estoy extremadamente roja – ¡Estás roja y estás mucho más mona! – no se como, pero una de sus manos se aventuró por debajo de mi camisa y comenzó a acariciar mi piel desnuda.

– Kukai – lo llamé y él me miró con un extraño brillo. Su rostro descendió unos centímetros y me besó… ¡Qué mierda tienen mis labios! Abrí sorprendida los ojos como platos pero no moví mis labios, por alguna extraña razón, no sentí lo mismo que con Ikuto."

"– ¡Por qué mierda tuviste que decir que éramos novios! – me zafé del agarre y lo encaré más cabreada que antes.

– Me gustas y tu gustas de mí, que mejor que ser novios – vaya ego tenía él."

"– Te propongo algo muy justo – esto no se oía bien – Tenemos sexo salvaje o duro, como quieras decirle o… – tragué grueso – Te haces mi amiga con derechos – abrí sorprendida los ojos ¿Por qué quería esto Ikuto?, ¿Qué ganaba con ello?"


End file.
